The Forgotten Prince
by Deadliest Priestess
Summary: What if Thor and Loki weren't the only Princes in Asgard or the Only GOds on Misgard? What if Loki's Twin was there how would that affect fate and Loki's plans? First attempt at fanfic story so please keep flames to minimum though critiques are welcome . Rated T because it may become slash OC Fic. AND I OWN NOTHING & AM NOT MAKING ANY FORM OF PROFIT FROM IT!
1. Prologue

Prolog

It has been a years since I last saw my childhood home or my family; Thor, Strong, Brash, and ever Loyal the "Golden Prince" they called him , Loki My twin, my closest companion and only real competition when it came to magic and intelligence, so alike we were often confused as the other by both Gods and Misguardians. My sweet Mother, no matter how much mischief Loki and I got into she never raised her voice to us; a source of comfort when Loki and I suffered at the hands of the other children. Finally Odin, a father who does love his children but has nothing to do with those who fail to meet his damned expectations. My name is Firenze Odinson , Long forgotten god and former prince of Asgard and this is my story


	2. Chapter 1 My Cover is Blown

**Chapter 1: My Cover Is Blown.**

**Fallujah Iraq**

There are three key rules that as an immortal must be followed in order to survive on Misgard.

**Rule # 1: **Never get too attached to an identity, it's okay to be John Howland but you really need to change it after a certain amount of time or it will leave a trail.

**Rule #2:** Stay On the move, never stay in one place more than a couple of years; Misguardians tend to get suspicious if you don't age like them.

**Rule #3:** Avoid using Magic in front of Misguardians; personally learned that the hard way In Salem. Pull a few harmless pranks then suddenly you are being accused of being a _WITCH_ and they try to hang you. Stupid humans.

Rule # 3 is the hardest for me there are days my magic seems to have a mind of its own; which is never a good thing in a war zone. Usually it's pretty minor stuff that can be overlooked, the enemies bullets that should have hit and killed me instantly, _mysteriously_ miss, my patients heal a lot faster than normal that sort of thing. Most of the guys brush it off, calling it luck and coincidence. They also believe I'm just a gifted field medic, and if I had it my way that is how it was going to stay.

Fate on the other hand seemed to have a totally different idea. It was our last mission before we deployed back home. The Mission itself was fairly routine; check this area , check that area, talk to the residents, make sure everything was running smooth, then we would go back to base pack up our stuff and grab the last flight out. Simple right but then again sometimes the simplest task have unexpected mishaps…

We walked right into the ambush; the news about heading back to the states and talking about things we would do once we got home made us less cautious and unobservant than normal.

David Smith, one of my closet friends in this cycle, was ecstatic he was going to see his little girl come into this world, and on top of that he and his wife were going to visit family in Massachusetts; He took a bullet to stomach before any of us knew what the Hell was happening. After that It was a haze of gunfire, we managed to get David and take cover behind an abandoned house. I remember how fast he was bleeding out and despite my magic the bleeding wasn't stopping as fast as it should have. That's when I heard it; a pop and a shrill whistling sound; Mortars and they were going to hit us dead on. Without consciously thinking I threw up a shield so strong it bounced the bullets and mortars back at the enemy killing most, then in a fit of anger I shot lightning at the few who survived killing them instantly.

Then there was the worst silence I have experienced on Misgard for many many many years. The squad was staring at me in shock, fear, backing away from me and David who lay staring at me through hazy eyes. The first to speak was Sean Jones; he was always the boldest even when frightened "W-W-What in the Hell Are You?!" He demanded gripping his gun tighter. Sighing I finished the task of healing David, "Look there's no time to explain, lets finish this mission and go." I said to them; feeling absolutely drained. I helped David to his feet; glad when he didn't flinch away from me and started to walk him leaning heavily on me. The rest followed a short ways behind us. They did not press me again surprisingly but I could feel their eyes burning into my back.


	3. Chapter 2: My Big Brother finds me

Hey People or person thank you for reading I really appreciate it 

I own nothing though I wish I did

On with the story!

Chapter 2: My Big Brother finds me 

Asgard

The chains bit into my wrists as I was led to the throne room to face the Allfather. My head was throbbing almost blindingly, My mouth was dry from lack of water and my voice silenced by a gag; the Head of the guards reasoning for the gag was that Loki had a silver tongue so that meant being his twin I had the same and therefore needed to be gagged to keep my lying mouth shut; the two guards who were escorting me were painfully new and wary of any move I made. They were typical Asguardians: Tall, clearly used their brute strength rather than their brains and if their smell was anything to go by then they were way to fond of Mead and the ale. Lost in thought I was yanked back to my predicament when we reached the Tall golden doors of throne Room.

The doors opened and an eerie silence spread through the hall. Countless faces turned toward me, old foes and acquaintances; some contorted into masks of hatred, others pity, and others more confusingly still had looks of curiosity. Looking back now I understand what an odd image I was walking toward the Allfather: I was taller and had lean muscles, my hair was cut in military fashion and I was dressed in my uniform rather than my godly clothes and I knew I was walking with confidence; not at all like a prisoner.

I searched the sea of faces for Loki, almost desperate to see him but he was nowhere to be seen. So I settled on my mother, aside from being a little pale and tenses she seemed to be well; her hair was the same warm red and her eyes held the same love and affection I remembered from my childhood, and she offered me a small but warm smile.

The Allfather cleared his throat bring my attention to him. There was little change in the Allfather, few more wrinkles and his hair a lot whiter than I remembered and he had the same distant expression in his eyes that I had seen him use with criminals. I wasn't sure which made me angrier, the look or the fact he had me dragged back to Asgard like a petulant child.

_Flashback_

_We made it back to camp with no further incident. Though I was bone tired and had only had a little time left, I managed to use a minor spell to alter the members of the squad's memory: the assault hit and someone threw a flash grenade before opening fire and killing all the threats, fairly simple and no one would bother checking up on it. I quickly placed David in the med tent and rushed to gather my gears knowing I had little time to prepare my escape. The sky darkened over head, thunder and lightning clashed and flashed told me all I needed to know WHO was coming for me. The golden prince, the god of THUNDER, favorite of Odin and my eldest brother: Thor. I wondered as I ran if he would have the warriors three with him, if he did then there was no hope as tired as I was to escape but if he came alone then there was a slim possibility for me to escape. The thunder was getting louder by the second and with one final clash he appeared. Before I could even blink, I was being crushed in a giant bear hug. Nice to know something's never changed._

_"Brother, how good it is to see you!" He boomed hugging me tighter still effectively cutting off my air supplie. "Thor! Air!" I managed to gasp out, sucking in air as he released me. I watched as he stepped back, beaming ear to ear and babbling on and on about how mother and him had missed me. And how __FATHER__ would be glad to have me back home safe and sound." I kind of snapped there._

_"OH Yes Father Dear will only too happy to have me home; why he'll be so happy he'll put me in cage so I can't leave again!" I growled backing away from him, focusing on building my power and keeping him distracted. _

_From the look of utter shock on Thor's face, I could tell he never gave any thought to what The AllFather was going to do with me. And before he could think of some dumbass thing to say; I struck. I shot balls of flames from my hands, aiming for Thor's head and even though he was caught off guard Thor managed to dodge them, throwing Mjolnir, I narrowly dodged it, rolling out of the way as it returned to Thors awaiting hand. I fired a few more shots but I had given my warrior of a brother too much time and before I knew it Thor's huge fist caught me in the temple knocking me out cold. I awoke in a small cell in the bowels of Asgard. I was then chained, gagged and led to the Allfather._

Present

"Firenze Odinson, you are charged with the following crimes: Disobeying direct orders from your king and father, Manipulating others to aid you in your escape from Asgard, and injuring several of the palace guards. How do you plead?" the Allfather asked and he must have seen the "you seriously expect me to try answer you with this F*&^ing gag on" look I was giving him because he signaled the guards to remove it.

I took a minute, wetting my lips, composing myself, then I began to speak. "Guilty as the day I left." I loved the look of utter look shock on Odin's face, I loved hearing the sharp intake of breathe from crowd. Clearly they expected a different response. Then Odin tried a couple times to speak before he got the words out:"Normally the punishment for these crimes would be death but Thor has pleaded on your behalf for mercy, so your fate is in his hands." Odin finished; smirking a little at my expression before i could put on my mask of indifference. I was lead from the throne room to my old chambers where I was placed in a magical cage until Thor arrived.


	4. Chapter 3 Memories

**Hey guys sorry it's taking me a long time to up date, but my muse is a fickle being. Again I own nothing **

**Memories **

Every one who has ever met Thor has said to me "he is such a good being; he must be a great older brother to have." They couldn't have been more wrong. As a child and youth Thor was easily swayed by his friends and since they could not and would not try to understand Loki and me and hated us, so to did he. Even in my human form, thousands of years later I still bear some of the physical scars form his treatment.

**Flashback**

**_"They're Freaks!"_**

**_"They are Un-Natural!" _**

**_"Get the Freaks!"_**

**_The children behind Loki and I shouted as we ran; trying to put distance between us and our attackers. They were quicker and in a matter of minutes we were caught and thrown to the ground. A plethora of fists and feet were slamming into me and I Knew Loki was suffering the same fate._**

**End Flashback **

That was the first of many tormented days. Thor soon became the ringleader, it did not matter that we were family and He also became the hardest hitter; he left Loki and I with more Bruises and broken bones than the rest of our tormentors put together. This abuse went on for **YEARS** and no except our Mother ever intervened. We thought we were defenseless, until The Day. The Day Loki and I found that we had the cunning, intelligence and power to defend ourselves, that with those traits we were truly more powerful than all of our tormentors.

**Flashback**

**_Thor and his followers circled us like a pack of wild Zillnerbeck: Teeth and Eyes gleaming. The followers waiting, chomping at the bit for their "Leader" to strike first and they would eagerly follow. They were ready to beat the pair of us into bloody pulps. As they circled us; my twin and I had felt like a pair of serpents had coiled themselves inside us, a thing of energy inside us was ready to strike. It was a strange but oddly familiar feeling and when Thor finally took a swing at Loki, the Energy, what we would come to know as magic the two of us summoned between us was so strong it sent Thor and his followers flying. They crashed into wall and a few landed in the reflective pool near by. After a few Moments staring at us, mouths agape, and our tormentors fled terrified._**

**End Flashback **

That was the first time we consciously used magic but it was far from the last. As the years past, our magic and our mastery over it grew. We soon began taking vengeance on those who spent years tormenting us, making our lives unbearable. Petty yes but you try reasoning with a pair of Ticked off, hormonal, Twins with the gift of extraordinary magic and a twisted sense of humor.

The only one we couldn't touch was Thor. Odin would have had our heads on a platter if so much as a small scratch appeared on his precious "heirs" face. Although in public we were obliged to act as if we were a happy family and that all was forgiven, behind closed doors it was not so, The two of us tried to stay as far from Thor as we could. Thor knew that we could harm him but He seemed to take it into his head that all was forgiven, and he tried time and time again to engage us in training and Manly things before we finally took to hiding in the one place Thor would not go: The Library. It became our sanctuary.

But I learned a Powerful lesson about our family the night of Thor's coming of Age ceremony.

**Flashback**

**_Mead and ale flowed freely, the maids all flocking to our older brother, all of them eager to hear about the battles he had fought in and hoping to be the one he took to his bed at the end of the evening. The Older warriors smiled drunkenly, bragging and remembering their firsts. All of Thor's favorite foods were served: Giant spits of Mutton, Platters of wild boar, and a disgusting dish that was made of a mix of meat, cheese and a heavy win. All the foods Loki and I hated. _**

**_ Loki watched our parents diligently, waiting for them to become sufficiently distracted enough so we could flee to our sanctuary. I was busy putting the finishing touches on a surprise for the "Lady" Sif, needless to say by the end of that night if she didn't Loath us before she would! Satisfied with my work I looked up and that is when I noticed him. _**

**_The warrior himself was known as Fayner; Odin's childhood companion and right hand man. He was sitting away from the crowd, a mournful look on his face as he picked at his plate, his ale untouched. _**

**_"Why does he look unhappy?" I thought as I watched him. _**

**_"Father and Mother are distracted! Lets Go" Loki whispered; standing swiftly pulling me toward the door. I pulled my arm away and said "You go ahead; there is something I need to do." Loki stared at me, then glanced at our distracted parents, clearly torn between staying with me and fleeing to the peace of our sanctuary. _**

**_" Go, I'll be along shortly" I gently urged him to go knowing how he hated the noise that surrounded us._**

**_"Be Quick, I'm weary tonight. He whispered before moving swiftly between the doors of the great hall. _**

**_I walked quickly to Fayner eager to get my Question answered and be on my way. _**

**_"Hello Fayner, Why do you sit here so glum on this "Great Occasion" I asked sitting across from him. He stared and I could see he was trying to figure out which Twin I was; truth be told Loki was a tad taller than I, and my mouth was a bit fuller but people still confused us. _**

**_"Great Occasion? I hardly think so you're Highness. He said cautiously. I smirked amused that he choose to use my Title instead of risking calling me the wrong twin._**

**_"And Why is that? Why do look so mournful? Did someone close to you die?" I asked getting straight to the heart of the matter. _**

**_"Oh Ay I Mourn, I mourn the Loss." He said watching the crowd that has amassed around Thor._**

**_"The Loss? Prey tell what is a Lost?" _**

**_"Not a Lost, The Loss" He corrected me and before I could even open my mouth to snap at him, he motioned for me to remain silent. He then gestured toward Thor. "Your Highness, look at your brother and tell me what you see." _**

**_ I watched Thor for a moment and Said " I see my brother absorbing the attention from his fans heap upon him." It was painfully obvious that with attention Thor thrived, while Loki and I thrives in the shadows._**

**_"Heh, Still seeing the world through child eyes I see." Fayner chuckled "Look past the surface young one and tell me again what you see."_**

**_Sighing in exasperation I again turned my attention to the Golden Prince of Asgard. At first all I saw was Thor and his happiness. Then I noticed that the bright smile that adorn his face for so long dimmed as father turned his attention to him; it was as if Odin was silently reprimanding Thor for something said or done. I realized in that moment Thors place in our fathers heart was as conditional as Loki's and I's. Shaken to my core I Looked at Fayner who smiled sadly and nodded. "Now you see, Odin may favor Thor and he may very well one day be the King of Asgard; But he is forever trapped. Anything he says or does will be scrutinized and Judged by Odin. He must march to Odin's melody or risk losing it all. So I mourn the Loss of a child who will grow under Odin's sole control, I mourn the Loss of the man Thor could have been." Fayner said His dark eyes locked onto my emerald. " So Your Highness, while you and your twin may bear Odin's Indifference, at least you are free. Free to be the men you want to be." He took my slender hand into his huge calloused hand. "Thor's path is planned out for him By Odin and expectation. You on the other hand are able to decided who you want to be and I have a feeling Firenze Odinson you and Loki could be the greatest of all Odin's children." He dropped my hand and I fled, heading toward my Twin and the world I knew but Fayner's words kept repeating themselves in my mind._**

**End Flashback **

Now Years Later, locked in a cage like a beast, waiting for Thor to arrive, Those words have come back to haunt me, just like they did that night.

Free were we Fayner? We'll see We Will see.

**That's a wrap for now, Please review would Love to hear some Feed back from you guy and I'll hopefully see you guys soon!**

** -Deadliest Priestess **


	5. Chapter 4 where is Loki

**Where is Loki?**

**Thor Pov:**

**Despite my intentions, despite pleading for mercy on his behalf, despite being the one who has brought him home to those who love him, things have not gone as I had intended. After a few days Firenze was freed from that cursed cage, thought it remains in his chamber to remind him of the "power" father holds over him. The sight of it however seems to full Firenze's anger and Defiance; in the two month he has been home he has caused the great hall to erupt into chaos as peoples wine was turned into vinegar in their mouths, and their meals growing legs. The Number of Weapons he has destroyed or rendered useless grows every day and he almost sent our old nurse maid Maud to the other world by having an Illusion of the Guardian of the Underworld ask her for her soul. **

**Now confide to his camber Firenze has refused to speak to me or anyone else for weeks now. And by remaining mute father has forbidden him from leaving his chamber. Mother and I have talked to him until we are horse. We have told him how he can have his freedom to roam back if he would just speak to father, maybe offer up an apology but Firenze unfortunately is just as stubborn as he ever was. He snorts and merely shakes his head as he paces the length of the room like a caged animal. Mother spends a few more hours trying to coax him into sitting down, to eat something, to speak but her pleas fall on deaf ears and as night comes she left emotionally drained. Firenze watches her go, his expression emotionless. **

**I tried to talk to him but got no response. So I decided to retire for the night, just as I reached his chamber door he spoke and the three simple words he said nearly destroyed me.**

"**Where is Loki?" I couldn't speak if I did I would shatter into pieces. I had spent the last 12 months trying to come to terms with Loki's Death but now the grief seemed fresh. "**_**How can I tell him?" "How can I tell him that Loki has left this life without him?"**_** I thought desperately, wanting to spare my little brother as much pain as I could so I decided I would lie and hope he would accept it. "Dead" I whispered, shielding my face with my hair, "He was slain in battle on Jotunheim."**

**Much to my surprise Firenze started laughing. "You always were a terrible Liar Thor, now seriously where is Loki?" He asked through his laughter.**

** I stared at him, and Firenze stared right back at me. Many things had changed about Firenze and his appearance but His eyes were still Loki's. They are the same shape; they hold the same mischievous glint, eyes that show a cunning mind and willful determination. Those that are Sharp Green and can conceal any emotion where's my Blue bear them for all to see. The twin's eyes could convince the most suspicious being that they are talking to the most innocent pair of beings while they spin honeyed lies with their mouths. "Firenze, Loki is dead, I saw him die." I said hoping he would understand Loki was dead. He stopped Laughing, his eyes darkening with rage. "Stop Lying Thor! Did Odin put you up to saying this or did you come up with it all on your own?" He asked his tone sharper than any blade, aimed to wound. the air in the room seemed to crackle and sparks danced about his fingertips. **

** I started to speak when he held up his hand "Get out Thor." His tone unchanged. When I didn't move the chamber door blew open with an unimaginable force slamming into the wall outside "Thor if you value your limbs the way they are, I suggest you Leave NOW." He snapped turning his back to me. I knew him well enough to know that he would make good on his threat, so I left, the chamber door slamming shut behind me. Anger and old grief ran through my veins as I went to the training room, hoping to work out my emotions with a little sparing, when a messenger summoned me to the Throne Room with news that shock me to my very core**

** "Heimdall has seen Loki ALIVE!"**


End file.
